villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Slenderman vs. Herobrine Part 2
Slenderman vs. Herobrine Part 2, also spelled Slender Man vs. Herobrine Part 2 is a rap battle by VideoGameRapBattles (Cameron Greely) featuring Slender Man, one of his Proxies, and Herobrine from Minecraft urban legends. It is also a sequel to his first battle between the two, Slender Man vs. Herobrine. Slender Man and Herobrine were played by Greely himself, and the Proxy was played by WoodenHornets. However, they were all voiced by Greely. Lyrics Game Rap Battles! Player 1: Herobrine! Player 2: Slenderman! Fight! fight! It’s time you read between the lines, I beat you the first time And you know round 2 is mine, it’s over, I’ll end you, Herobrine The bell has tolled, it’s time to die, drum’s pounded, Slender’s arrived So focus with your blank eyes and collect all eight of my rhymes Welcome to my endless woods, this Prison's no longer a game I’m crushing Toby and PewDiePie While you're confirmed fake by Mojang Deceased Swede, let’s see what you got, I think it’s time I kicked it up a Notch My ninth page been written, it’s lesson taught? The Overseer killed this fake Mod You feeling nervous Slendy? Your looking even more pale than before You’re standing pretty tall Is there something Slender you’re compensating for? Faceless rapists aren’t frightening Collecting pages isn’t exciting And I’m dropping my sword Let's see you take a bolt of lightning! I’m a pixelated nightmare, your Arrival just lags the game Why do I bother battling you? I should just slash set time to day All remain in fear of the homicidal Minecraft Anti-God Still looking for twenty dollars, huh? Well, I'll make it rain with your blood! You’ll be running back to your Short render distance before I’m done Driven insane from my shear terror, locked up in my Sanatorium But there is no escaping the faceless night entity of fright You're not alone, turn around, I hope you brought your flashlight Let’s play a little game, unknown and unnamed Followed the Master in the past, then driven insane Now I only know his way, to never see the light of day Hunting down The Lord’s prey, make sure it never escapes I can be all around, never making a sound I’m up in the air now stalking down on the ground Your death begins now, run your soulless heart out Herobrine’s Hell bound, the time’s come to pounce Welcome to the Nether, Slender My abode on Hardcore Survival Mode Take that Gollum proxy and go, run from this demonic flow You can’t escape my Chateau, I’ll watch you suffer for show Burn you like the Michael Jackson you are With Kristen Stewart's face though I keep the balance through slaughter And I’ve entered your server, Slenderman You’re one of kind? Well keep in mind my army of Endermen! So I’ve heard your terrible rhymes, and I’ve owned them, all eight So does my screen go static now? No, I’ll make your world erased over Chose your character Video Game Rap Battles! Gallery Images Snip20170522_21.png Snip20170522_22.png Snip20170522_23.png Snip20170522_24.png Snip20170522_25.png Snip20170522_26.png Snip20170522_27.png Snip20170522_28.png Snip20170522_29.png Video Slenderman vs. Herobrine Part 2 - Video Game Rap Battle See Also *Slender Man vs. Herobrine Category:Rap Battles Category:Group Numbers Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:VideoGameRapBattles